Forum:My squad mate dying...
Questions & Comments: ME 2. all right guys and gals out there, i completed all my loyalty missions and went on to beat the game and mordin still dies. can you all tell me what i did wrong? :Apparently Mordin cannot survive the Hold The Line part. Have him on your team, or send him away with the crew. - 22:51, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Mordin was in the squad that was to hold the line in my game, and he came out just fine. In fact, I had no losses and achieved the No One Left Behind achievement, so I am unsure as to what the exact triggers are. I did choose Legion as the specialist, Miranda as fireteam leader both times, and Samara as my biotic... so those choices may have an impact, but without evidence it's just postulation. I did go through ALL conversation choices and exhausted all conversations with all crew members to the point that they have nothing else to say, however, which may have an impact on whether they survive or not. AbstractBlueSky 23:26, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I had full loyalty from everyone. Full upgrades. My Specialist was Thane (I was thinking he would have to sneak in, not just run through a tube), and I think because he had no tech powers that he had trouble shutting the door (will find out for sure in a second run). Unable to close it in time, he was shot in the head. Garrus was my squad leader both times (he has experience afterall). Jack was my biotic specialist and we made it through fine. Mordin was killed in that "hold the line" part. I don't know if a second person dies if the ventilation specialist dies, if he was just considered too weak to survive that part, or if it were something I said. *My friend has also reported thane dieing several times.. Apparently he can't survive being the specialist, or maybe you both just have bad luck. He doesn't seem like a very good choice anyways though >_>... I've had Mordin survive holding the line though, sounds like something you said... Jacob as my fire team leader, Tali as my specialist, Samara as my biotic. I am having the same problem as the above mentioned. I am at the game finale, and I choose loyal people on all the appointed tasks. Everyone survives until we defeat the giant hanging reaper. He falls, the platform tips and both my teammates survive the beams falling on them. The game then does a cutscene and KEEPS showing Tali lying dead back at the hold the line team. She is not " loyal ", but then should it matter as all crew not with shepard are to be assumed safe? Please help me with my Tali deaths! Thanks... *I get the same thing, but with Mordin. All my crew members are loyal. I choose Tali for the tech, Miranda to head the second team (both times), Jacob takes the survivors home. Everyone gets back to the ship alive (including Mordin), but for some reason the final cutscene shows Mordin in a coffin. I think the game has a bug, because this is what happened on my first play through and no matter what options I choose, he always ends up dead in this final cutscene. This is on the PC. Answer: *Generally you have to follow logic to keep your squad mates alive. Presuming you have all the ship upgrades, you need to choose a good tech expert (usually Tali - Mordin is quite likely to die), a good leader (Miranda or Garrus) and a good biotic - Samara or Jack. If you still get squad member dieing (not shown until the final cutscene after the final talk with the Illusive man), then try the following... *To get the character that you're having problems with ALIVE, make sure they either lead the survivors back to the ship, or use them in the final boss fight in your squad. Doing this 'kept Mordin alive '(referring to the last comment in the question section), so now I have completed the game with no main character casualties.